Kuun tytär, Kirsikankukkien neito
by Littlegrazygirl
Summary: Ginjoun kuoleman jälkeen Ichigo jää yöksi Renjin luo ja Rukia yrittää hiipiä Byakuayn kartanosta hänen luokseen, mutta Rukian isoveljeä ei huijata noin vain. Sisältää Ichirukin lisäksi Byakuya/Hisanaa.


-  
Rukia hiipi hiljaa sukkasillaan huoneen poikki. Oli pimeää, ja yön viileys vaati tyttöä kiristämään mustaa uniformua tiukemmalle. Hän rukoili mielessään hyvää onnea, mutta kun tyttö oli jo astumassa ulos etuovesta pihalle, kirkas valo läpäisi huoneen silmänräpäyksessä. Rukia räpytti silmiään sokaisevassa valkeudessa. Hetken ajan hän ei nähnyt mitään muuta kuin mustaa.

"Nii - sama!" Rukia huudahti ja jähmettyi nähdessään isoveljensä liikkumattoman hahmon kartanon pihalla.

Byakuya Kuchiki asteli Rukian eteen kylmä ilme kasvoillaan. Hiljaa mies vain tuijotti pienikokoista adoptiosiskoaan, kuolleen vaimonsa pikkusiskoa.

Rukia ei katsonut häneen suoraan vaan väisti katsetta.

"Ole kiltti, nii-sama, minun.. minä haluan mennä vähäksi aikaa ulos", Rukia aneli.

Byakuya ei vastannut vieläkään mitään, vaan tutkaili tyttöä. Rukia oli ihastuttava nuori neito, mutta hänen ulkonäkönsä muistutti joka hetki Byakuyaa hänen vaimostaan. Alkuaikoina jopa Rukian kasvojensa näkeminen riitti viiltämään arven hänen sieluunsa. Nykyään, kun Rukia oli leikannut hiuksensa lyhyemmiksi, pakotus rinnassa oli hellittänyt, silti tuska, jonka Byakuya oli tuntenut ja joka oli ollut liian suuri yhdelle shinigamille, oli melkein nujertanut kuudennen kaartin kapteenin. Vain Hisanalle antama lupaus oli pitänyt Byakuyan elossa.

Ja nyt Rukia oli elävä muistutus Byakuyalle hänen elämänsä rakkaudesta. Rakastetusta, joka oli tiennyt miehensä jokaisen salaisuuden, joka oli nähnyt kylmien silmien taakse piiloutuvan ujouden ja lempeyden.

"Nii-sama?"

"Minä kiellän sen. Sinä et mene minnekään."

Rukia henkäisi shokissa. "Ei! Et voi! Nii-sama! Minun pitää..."

"Hiljaa!" Byakuya tiuskaisi ja liikkui sulavasti tärisevän tytön ohi.

"Sinä et mene sen… sen… pahaisen nulikan luokse!" Byakuya sähisi sanat tiukkojen huulten välistä.

"Älä kutsu Ichigoa tuolla tavalla!" Rukia huusi takaisin.

Byakuya esti itseään räjähtämästä. Hillitön viha oli jo melkein valtaamassa hänen mielensä, kun hän kääntyi kohtaamaan Rukian katseen ja tahdonvoimallaan pakotti ilmeensä tyyneksi. Rauhoitu, saat hänet vain vihaamaan itseäsi.

"Rukia, älä mene", Byakuya sanoi lopulta pehmeästi, hilliten halunsa usuttaa Senbonzakura Kurosakin pennun kimppuun.

Tytön hartiat lysähtivät uupumuksesta.

"Miksi? Nii-sama… Minä… en ole nähnyt häntä hyvin pitkään aikaan."

Miten Byakuya voisi selittää tämän hämmentävän tunteen? Tämän kieppuvan myllerryksen vatsassaan, johon sekoittui pelkoa, tuskaa, surua ja vihaa? Hän ei ollut pystynyt estämään tytön tuloa luutnantiksi, ja joka hetki mies pelkäsi pikkusiskonsa puolesta. Miten hän voisi katsoa tytön taistelevan niin suuria hirviöitä vastaan? Miten hänen oletettiin suhtautuvan uutiseen Rukian kuolemasta, jos tyttö kohtaisi joskus liian kovan vastuksen? Miten hän voisi katsoa tuon tytön perään, jos tämä todellakin lähtisi oranssitukkaisen shinigamin luokse?

"Halusin sinun vain olevan turvassa. Hisanan vuoksi", Byakuya kuiskasi hiljaa.

"Mitä?" Rukia kysyi hämmentyneenä, hän ei ollut saanut selvää veljensä mutinasta.

Byakuya katsoi pikkusiskoaan silmiin. Niin hauras ja särkyvä olemus, herkkyys ja surullisuus, noin isot, tunteikkaat silmät musersivat osan Byakuyan vastenmielisyydestä Ichigo Kurosakia kohtaan, ja Rukian silmistä isoveli luki vastauksen.

"Palaa kotiin ennen aamunkoittoa."

Rukian silmät levisivät, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti kiittää tai sanoa mitään, Byakuya oli jo häipynyt salama-askeleella ja valot sammuivat yhtä äkillisesti, kuin olivat syttyneetkin. Tyttö seisoi hetken ulko-ovelta paistavan täysikuun valossa, ja kiirehti sitten hetken päästä häntä odottavan pojan luokse.

Byakuya lysähti ovea vasten omassa huoneessaan. Miehen teki mieli kiroilla, mutta eihän se ollut sopivaa Kuchiki-klaanin perilliselle. Byakuya vapisi hervottomasti ja yritti hillitä sen kietomalla kätensä ympärilleen. Ei, hän ei itkisi, ei missään nimessä, mies ajatteli itsekseen. Hyvin hitaasti Byakuya vajosi lattialle tuijottaen avonaisesta ikkunasta paistavaa täysikuuta, miettien samalla hajamielisesti, katsoivatkohan Rukia ja se pentu myöskin tuota kaunista ja lumoavaa näkyä. Silmät siirtyivät alttarille, Hisanan kuvaan. Hänen vaimonsa hymyili kuvassa niin lämpimästi, että Byakuya saattoi jo melkein kuulla hänen helisevän naurunsa, haistaa hänen tuoksunsa, tuntea lämpimän käden kosketuksen omalla kämmenellään.

Byakuya nosti vasemman kätensä sormet silmiensä päälle.

Ja alkoi itkeä hiljaisia ja kuumia kyyneleitä.

Ilta oli täydellinen. Oli hieman kylmä, mutta hyvällä tavalla, kuu loisti niin kirkkaana ja selkeänä pallona taivaalla, tähdet tuikkivat pieninä pisteinä. Oli hämärää, mutta kuunvalo auttoi Ichigoa näkemään eteensä. Hermostuneena poika levitti viltin mäennyppylälle, Pohjois – Rukongain 1. sektorin laitamille, ja istuutui sen päälle hyräillen lempikappaleensa biisiä. Missäköhän Rukia on? Ichigo ajatteli otsa rypyssä, tyttö oli jo pari minuuttia myöhässä.

Huokaisten Ichigo laskeutui makuulle ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen mieleensä nousi kuva Rukiasta, tytöstä, johon hän oli rakastunut. Luultavasti. Ehkä. Toivottavasti. Sillä poika ei tiennyt, mikä tämä tunne tarkalleen oli. Se tuntui kuplivalta ja jännittävältä, pienten perhosten räpiköimisestä vatsassa, uudelta ja niin uskaliaalta. Silloin kun Ichigo oli Rukian kanssa, hänellä ei ollut ikinä tylsää ja hän rakasti kiusoitella Rukiaa, sekä riidellä hänen kanssaan.

Okei. Tämä oli varmaan rakkautta. Ichigo päätteli, eihän kukaan toinen tyttö ollut saanut hänet tuntemaan näin. Poika hymähti itsekseen ja sitten hän tunsi pehmeiden ja märkien ruohonkorsien tippuvan naamansa päälle.

Ichigo avasi silmänsä nauraen. Pienen ja hoikan tytön hahmo näkyi mustana varjona peittäessään kuun.

"Mitä hittoa, Rukia? Olet myöhässä!" Ichigo puuskahti ja nousi ylös suu virneessä, samalla kun ravisti hiuksiaan korsista.

Rukia virnisti ja muksautti poikaa käsivarteen. "Eihän kello ole juuri mitään."

Kiusoitellen Ichigo sieppasi Rukian käden ja tarttui tiukasti kiinni, kiepauttaen tytön ympäri rähmälleen maahan heinikon sekaan.

"Senkin..!" tyttö kiljahti ja vastasi samalla mitalla taklaamalla Ichigon korkeaan heinikkoon. Poika vieri mäkeä alas ja Rukia nauroi kun Ichigo nousi ylös mäen juurelta kiroillen ja sylkäisten heiniä suustaan.

Ichigo katsoi Rukiaan kulmien alta, vai halusi tyttö leikkiä hänen kanssaan? Rukia näki Ichigon silmistä varoituksen ja hän yritti paeta Ichigon otteelta, mutta liukastui ja poika veti tytön syliinsä. Hetken he painivat, mutta sitten Rukia huokaisi alistumisen merkiksi ja he laskeutuivat viltille. Ichigo piteli Rukiaa edelleen sylissään kun he kummatkin katselivat täysikuuta.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Ichigo kysyi uteliaana.

"Nii-sama vain yllätti minut ja kielsi lähtemästä", Rukia selitti hiljaa. Ichigo kohotti yllättyneenä kulmiaan.

"Tulit kuitenkin."

"Niin, en ymmärrä itsekään. Hän… vain lähti ja päästi minut", Rukia mutisi ja hautasi kasvonsa Ichigon rintaan.

Ichigo puristi Rukiaa tiukemmin ja laski päänsä Rukian ylle. Tyttö tuoksui huumaavalle, suloiselle kesäiselle metsälle. Pojan mieleen välähti kuva Rukiasta makaamassa sammalpeitteellä, aamuauringon säteiden valossa, yllään vain valkoinen puuvillamekko, eikä mitään muuta alla. Fantasia kuitenkin keskeytyi kun kuva Byakuya Kuchikin nyrpeästä naamasta läpäisi hänen mielensä.

Kas, siinä oli se suurin ongelma hänen ja Rukian suhteessa, Ichigo mietti. Mitä ilmeisimmin Byakuya tunsi vastenmielisyyttä ja inhoa häntä kohtaan, luoja tietää mitä hittoa Ichigo oli tehnyt ansaitakseen sellaista. Kuitenkin ei ollut toivoakaan edes haaveilla Rukiasta, jos tytön isoveli oli vain koko ajan häntä vastaan.

"Miten ihmismaailmassa menee?" Rukia kysyi Ichigolta epäröivästi ja tyttö tiesi vaihtavansa aihetta pelkurimaisesti, mutta hän ei halunnut juoruilla isoveljensä käytöksestä. Jollain tasolla Rukia nimittäin ymmärsi häntä, mutta se ei tehnyt asiaa helpommaksi, Byakuya ei ikinä päästänyt pikkusiskoaan lähelle, saatikka avautunut hänelle.

"Jaa, ihan hyvin kai", Ichigo huomasi puheenaiheen vaihdoksen, mutta ei sanonut mitään.  
"Fullbringlaisista ei ole mitään tietoa ja asiat ovat… normalisoituneet", poika huokaisi, no niin normaaliksi kuin mahdollista.

Rukia nyökkäsi. Hetken ajan he vain olivat hiljaa. Kummatkin tiesivät, ettei tämä hetki kestäisi pitkään, mutta ainakin he voisivat nauttia ja ottaa ilon irti ennen sitä. Ichigo oli alun perin tullut vierailulle Soul Societyyn Ginjoun takia, mutta vierailu oli vain venynyt ja lopulta Renji oli vaatinut häntä jäämään muutamaksi yöksi. Kuitenkin vasta nyt Ichigo sai olla Rukian kanssa kahdestaan. Ja huomenna hän lähtisi.

"Ichigo?" Rukia mutisi.

"No?" Ichigo kysyi.

Rukia sulki silmänsä, kohottautui ja suuteli Ichigoa poskelle pehmeästi. Poika punastui tulipunaiseksi ja hänen verensä kuumentui.

"Hyvänyönsuukko", Rukia selvensi hymyillen ilkikurisesti. Oi, että Ichigon ilme oli söpö! "Nyt täytyy lähteä."

Ichigo mumisi epämääräisesti jotain, hän epäili, ettei saisi sanaakaan suustaan ennen huomista. Poskea kihelmöi suudelman kohdasta, ja he kummatkin nousivat ylös. Hetken he vain katsoivat toisiaan hämmentyneinä ja kiusaantuneina. Rukia oli erittäin yllättynyt ja iloinen omasta rohkeudestaan ja Ichigon sydän lauloi Hoosiannaa sekä oli seitsemännessä taivaassa.

"No… Nähdään sitten, Ichigo", Rukia hymyili ja kääntyi laskeutuakseen mäkeä alas. Ichigon suu oli leveässä virneessä kun hän kääntyi toiseen suuntaan, Renjin asuntoa päin.

"Nähdään."


End file.
